dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 Triwizard Tournament Just had to say 'Congratulations!' I thought it was marvellously done all the way through, and a very fitting ending to a wonderful tenure as a Bcrat. You've done yourself and this place proud. :D Alex Jiskran 22:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Since You've Been Gone So I've been really busy with family, which means I'll occasionally check the wiki, but I don't get to post much, which makes me feel bad and I don't know. Anyways, that's not what I'm getting at or rather what I was going to say right after that header, which was that my family is driving me crazy and I'm constantly ticked off and I can't wait to fill you in. :p I would give a mini summary, since I don't know when we'll see each other, but I've just discovered that it's nearly one (still haven't adjusted to the time) and therefore I should sleep. So, yeah, I'm currently going crazy, hopefully I'll survive. >.< Owl for thee~ For Alden Aww Well, I'll read it later, because I'm getting on a boat for a while in a couple of minutes. However, I hope they're both doing okay. :c RE: You are correct I'm about to head off. But you can start one and I'll post sporadically tomorrow. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 03:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re Umm, can we do Markenry after the next one, maybe? c: If you're okay with it, then maybe Alden/Millie or Mal/Dakota?? Alrighty, sounds good. c: Can you post first please? Sorry, I was trying to find my spot for the Cubs game. >< Yeah... Lol...yup. So...will Melinda be camping out under the stars by the lake tonight? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:26, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well...I don't think Melinda would come back in. I think she'd just sit out by the lake waiting for Mal to cool off. I don't know if she'd sleep...and she'd probably be back for breakfast in the morning so nobody would worry, but she's not afraid of staying out there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:32, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sisterly support Prepare for my massive dose of indecision. In my mind it was fun to imagine them being sent up to Maternity for results or some other such medical term only to find out ''dunDUNdun little miss "I'm fine" has a September due date. Then, on the otherside of the coin. I thought we could play them coming back home loaded up with "The Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy". Much like with the bun in oven, I am not sure which way things should go. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I already decided that (It's a boy!), what I still have yet to decide is how terrible a user I want to be to my own character. Super duper unhelpful, I know, and I apologize. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Poor Bri, she literally knows nothing. Now I feel sad for her. Appointment it is then! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I enjoyed this way more than I should have. Thank you. Also I wanted to show you this crazy thing I found before I go. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:59, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I hope you can put in pin in that freak-out so we can maybe save it for later. I do understand if that will not be something Bri ever sees from Mal. Also... I have so much worse going through my mind for Bri than that. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:04, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I was wondering if we could talk in chat? If you don't want to go in the one here, it's fine. I'm more than cool with going to yours. c: Can we talk this out? http://lissyboos-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Funny, I need to calm down too but I'm still willing to talk it out. Oh well. If you bother with it within the next thirty minutes I'll be there. 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah... It honestly didn't seem like that many when I was uploading them all I'm so sorry for that. Hi!! I'll be on in a few minutes if you're around. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:09, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Ariana I just realised I'd never listed a first use, and it seemed to me like too good an opportunity to explore the question of 'magic in the blood'. She's going to Ollivander's and she'll get a wand, but she thinks, at this moment, that she may not be headed for her dream. This will colour how she deals with the whole experience. :D Alex Jiskran 03:37, July 11, 2016 (UTC) OOOH Jenelle's birthday is this Tuesday OOC and I just wanted to say that because I feel we should roleplay Aydanelle then. :P Alright, let's hope. :) Anyways, Alex brought it to my attention that Teddy's Auror test has been out there for a bit, in hopes that I could approve it. Since you're still the Auror Head though, it's still your deal, I'd believe? :P Umm Sometimes, I get sidetracked when I'm looking at models. I was looking at gifs for characters to update the Box of Ships page in my sandbox and I basically went from looking at gifs for Gavin MacIntosh to going through his Wikipedia page...and I just really appreciate him for some damn reason? xD On another note, if Braeden Lemasters and Nastya Kusakina could have older looking gifs for me to use, that would be fantastic, but no. I'm almost considering trying to make some on my own because I feel that they look so fetus on the Box of Ships page. I mean, I found one for Lemasters, but I hated the background, since I think it was green screen or something and I hate green screen. It looks nasty. >.< Anyways, I should probably shut up now, but I had to get that out, I don't know why. Okay, I hope your day is fantastic! <3 Okay, I decided I would try to make gifs...and I was looking for YouTube videos to convert. Firstly, apparently Lemasters is a fricking Arctic Monkeys fan and it kills me like yas, you have good music taste. Secondly, found a video of like a slideshow of pictures of him with "I'm S*xy And I Know It" playing in the background and I'm DYING. xD On the other thing, at least I've made a slightly older gif, even if I feel it sucks butt? :P Newsies You made me nervous there for a second. But, sounds good to me. Do you want to do them at home or out somewhere? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah, that's a good ending. :D And, noooo why would you do that? >.< xD I'm So Sorry I have to go. It's just...my cousin won't sleep because he's crying for my uncle and my mother is having an emotional breakdown so the two of us are having to drive him to stay elsewhere and it's a lot and I'm so sorry. >.< Aw Bye! Hopefully, we can catch each other briefly tomorrow. If not, then I'll just be gone for a week. :p Hi! Hopefully you're still here... :/ RE:Editing Templates Understood Ck, won't happen again. My apologies for doing so. Thanks for letting me know! :) 00:51, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Noo :c It looks like you left. Well, I've posted for when you're back. Teachers I've signed Lucian up for Mythology next year, but am wondering what is going to happen. Do we only get responded to right before start of term? --Draco333 (talk) 20:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) When do I update the class page? Also, do I have a specific curiculum I must follow? --Draco333 (talk) 05:26, July 18, 2016 (UTC) For Dustin RE: That's fine! x) I think that with them as co-captains, it'd be a good idea to rp them in the carriage? :P No Bueno I actually don't like. I mean that in a good way. As in, I do not actually know what I would post next. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Character Updates I need to update all my characters...I noticed you updated Alden's pic. Any others I should know about before I do mine? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess if I needed to change models for them or anything...but it looks like the same one, just older. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, July 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm working from home tomorrow so I'll be on and off. Glad this is working again...it's much easier, and I'm sure it is for you too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Just got back from a Dr. Appt for my wife (which is why I'm at home). Everything was ok. So...I know...I'm old and have been here forever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, like I said things went ok. Maybe with some luck my wife will be pregnant soon. Fingers crossed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like a good place to end the Club Mute RP unless you wanted to continue it a bit further? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RPs and such So...any other RPs you wanted to do today? I haven't RPed Emily recently (since her breakup...since she really doesn't have anyone anymore. Considering getting rid of her... Also Seraph hasn't done much recently (I can RP some of my minor characters now...yay!). Also, I was updating characters and couldn't remember...is Rose 5 now? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Universe Glitch. I got it yesterday then got slammed with 3 urgent things from 3 different people. Today I had a meeting right as I read you owl. I promise I am seeing them just...having issues finding the time to respond immediately. I see your King's Cross post, and I have Echo's pics of Rose somewhere...I think she's still using the right one...I'll check and update as needed. Anyway...I have about 30ish mins now before another meeting, and then I should have more freeish time this afternoon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I had moments here and there to quickly post on the Slytherin Carriage one, but not enough time to think about what RPs to do or get any started...and honestly after responding then focusing elsewhere I thought I had responded and never hit publish. It was my bad...life's just a bit crazy right now, and my head's all over the place. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that CK...if you need to talk or rant I'm here...and we can do it on Reddit too if needed. I promise I won't just disappear or purposefully ignore you. That's not who I am. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Shakes Head. That's...ridiculous. Guy seems like a jerk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:07, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like a good place to end. I have about 45 mins if we wanted to start one more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Let's do Emily at the Hospital...I'll post first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:21, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Archiving Hey, I can't archive while I'm on the iPad, but I noticed that this page needed it. Also, the reason why it's skipped over in archiving accidentally is that I don't believe it's on the map page, so I'll have to add that later if that's the case. c: RPs Sure...I think my preferred order of those is Thomas/Elle, Faith/Karith, Arthur/Adlen, Emily/Charity. That one last because I'm considering if Emily would try to commit suicide or not, and thought it might make a good prophet story if she at least attempts it. Charity could find her, because I'm not ready to quite kill her yet, just considering and trying to make sure things are in place before that RP happens. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I'll post Karith knocking on Faith's Office door. You can decide if she's in her mindscape or not. If she is, Maggie could let her know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up... So just so you know I probably won't be on much tomorrow if at all, and Wed and Thurs I'm working from home so I should be on some...but might be busy, and Friday I don't know if I'll be on or not, but if I am I should be pretty free. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Also...you might want to keep an eye on the Slytherin table. Things might end up going down there... :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Melinda...always making friends. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC)